Story:Star Trek: Zeus/Reaper of the Whirlwind/Prologue
(Federation-Romulan border) The Zeus is at impulse speed exploring a class-IV nebula cloud along the Romulan border. Captain's log stardate 47892.8, we are exploring a class-IV nebula cloud along the Romulan border so far its been quiet uneventful mission. (Deck 8, Typhuss's and Sam's quarters) Typhuss and Sam are cuddling in their bed. Good morning sweetie Sam says as she looks at her husband. He looks at her. Good morning, Sam, sleep well says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. She smiles at him. Yeah had a wonderful night as well Sam says as she gets up from the bed and gets her uniform on. Typhuss kisses her neck. Typhuss I've got a security review due soon and you know how Captain Johnson gets when my reports are late Sam says as she looks at her husband. Yeah, tonight then says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. She smiles and kisses Typhuss's lips. Tonight 2000 hours Sam says as she leaves their quarters and head for the bridge. (Deck 3, mess hall) Typhuss walks into the mess and orders some english muffins, bacon, and toast and sits next to Padme, Sasha, and Erika. Morning Typhuss Erika says as she looks at Typhuss. Good morning Erika says Typhuss as he looks at Erika. She looks at him. Man I don't remember the last time I slept good in awhile Erika says as she looks at the others. Padme looks at them. I've got friends at the Mars Shipyards they're starting to lay down the keels for those new Galaxy class ships soon these Ambassador class vessels will soon be obsolete Padme says as she drinks a cup of orange juice. I wouldn't be so sure, Padme, the Ambassador class can still be used just needs some refits says Typhuss as he looks at Padme. She looks at him. Well we won't be on the frontline of any wars we'll be relegated to support relief of wars Erika says as she looks at them then they see the nebula cloud. And this is why I joined Starfleet Padme says as she looks out the window. Before Typhuss could say anything the ship shook hard as the klaxon sounds as he looks at the others and the rest of the crew. What the hell was that Erika says as she looks at them as the red lights flash and the klaxons sound. Typhuss looks at Erika. Were under attack, get to your stations now says Typhuss as he looks at Erika and the others. The officers leave the mess hall. (Space) The Romulan warbird flies towards the Zeus firing its torpedoes at the Zeus causing its shields to flicker as the Zeus moves hard to port. (Main bridge, red alert) Lieutenant Halliwell, Ensign Hernandez, and Lieutenant Amidala emerge from the turbolift and assume their stations. Damage report Captain Johnson says as he looks at Lieutenant Carter. Sam looks at her console. Shields down to 47% damage to secondary hull before we put up the shields Captain Lieutenant Carter says as she looks at the tactical read out. Bridge starboard power coupling is down I've sent a team to work on it Commander Wilson says over the com. Mr. Halliwell I thought you said when we first detected this nebula what did you say that it had that could shield a ship from sensors? Captain Johnson asked as he looks at Lieutenant Halliwell. That it contained high levels of particle flux says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Johnson. Can we use that to hide the Zeus? Captain Johnson says as he looks at Lieutenant Halliwell. Before Typhuss could speak the ship takes a huge hit from a plasma torpedo causing Captain Johnson to hit his head on the Captain's chair as Commander Johnson walks over to his brother and checks his pulse. Medical emergency main bridge Commander Johnson says as he tapped his combadge. The medical team comes in and takes the Captain to Sickbay. Lieutenant if we take the ship into the nebula would the particle flux damage the ship? Commander Johnson asked as he looks at Lieutenant Halliwell. Yes sir but we can't say inside for more than 72 hours says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Johnson. The ship shook hard again as a shower of sparks erupts from the ceiling. Why only 72 hours? Commander Johnson says as he looks at Lieutenant Halliwell. Because the particle flux in the nebula would begin to degrade a ship's hull after about 72 hours says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Johnson.